Broken hearts come with broken trust
by BlueFireIce
Summary: When Katara and Zuko realize their love for each other what will mai and Aang think? Katara has to chose between who she wants and Zuko has to find a way to win her over and lose Mai. Zutara ZukoxKatara Zukatara ZxK
1. The start of something bad and good

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the show Avatar**

"Zuko, baby, what's wrong?" Mai asked while stroking Zuko's hair. He had seemed pretty distant for the past few days and she couldn't figure out what was wrong so she went to cooing at him. He swayed his hand and and tried to get her off but she didn't comply.

"Oh come on. You've been like this for days and you refuse to tell me why. I'm your girlfriend and I deserve to know." Mai placed her hands on her hips and pulled back from him. He turned from the window he was sitting at and glared at her.

"I am the fire lord and do not need to tell you _anything_. Now get out of my bedroom." Zuko pointed an annoyed, angry finger at his door. Mai huffed, turned on her heel, and left. Of course she would be back tomorrow but maybe then he'd be out of his mood. As soon as the black haired woman shut the door Zuko sighed and sat down.

He knew he shouldn't have burst like that but he didn't want to deal with her nagging. He ran his fingers through his hair and then rested his head in his hands. Why did he have to think of her? She had come back into his dreams a few nights ago and the thought of her wouldn't go away. Of course he knew why but he wasn't supposed to be with her. He didn't belong with her because though they weren't mortal enemies any longer, they weren't on the best of terms. Well it was better terms than a year ago when if he had even given it a thought he would have questioned his sanity.

The lord lifted himself from his chair and went and laid on his bed. Zuko's eyes shut as soon as his head hit the soft pillow. He was laying with his arms spread and legs slightly spread on the bed. The scar across his face didn't bother him any longer. He thought he looked rather nice with it while he had his hair down. Mai didn't appreciate it as much and kept her hands away from it as much as she could.

"Why do you have to plague my thoughts, Katara?" Zuko asked out loud to no one. His eyes closed and he allowed his mind to wander.

-Outside the room-

Mai had been listening to his movements to see if she could find out anything but nothing came until she heard him lay on the bed. There were a few movements then stillness. She pressed her ear harder against the door to get as much as she could without it opening.

"Why do you have to plague my thoughts, Katara?" She heard him sigh out. The woman pulled back from the door with a glare. So that's who he was thinking about. Mai's suspicions were true and she would have that child murdered for it. No one was going to take her Zuko away from her. She had royalty and everything she wanted and a girl from a water tribe wasn't going to steal that away.

The black haired woman stormed off to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She ran to her desk and began plotting how she would do it without Zuko figuring out till last minute and how she would make it look like she was the victim. Mai had the perfect plan already.

(With Katara)

"Hey Katara, what's wrong? You seem sad." Aang asked while sitting next to his girlfriend. He was worried because she had been very quiet for the entire day. The brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders and poked at the fire with a stick. Her chin rested in her hand while her elbow rested upon her knee.

"Well I'm here for you if you need anything. You can talk to me, I won't judge you. I'm just worried that's all." Aang placed a hand upon her shoulder. Katara froze and then shrugged his hand off. Then she stood up and looked down at him sitting on the log.

"Well there's nothing to worry about, okay. I'm just not in a mood right now." Was Katara's icy reply toward his statement. Aang felt his heart drop as he watched her throw the stick to the side and walk off. Sokka had seen the entire thing and walked over to his forlorn friend. He took a seat next to him and sighed.

"Hey, she's been like that to everyone all day. I don't know what happened but I'm sure tomorrow she'll cool down. It probably has nothing to do with you do so don't worry." The 16 year old Sokka said. Aang nodded his head and stood up to go talk to her. He found her sitting with Toph, their blind friend.

Aang wasn't one to spy, but he didn't want to interrupt so he waited. Maybe he could figure out something about why Katara was acting the way she was. The avatar leaned against a tree and listened to the two talk. Toph and Katara had gotten closer as time had passed and now she was confiding in their earth bending friend.

"I know it's not right, Toph but I don't know how to stop it." Katara sighed. He heard shuffling and sneaked a glance to see that Katara had moved to sit beside Toph. The younger girl just waited until she knew that the older girl had stopped moving.

"Well you don't want to hurt him and it has been a year. What has he done wrong?" Aang knew it was now about him and so he listened better than he had been before.

"He hasn't done anything wrong. He's been great but...well it changed before we were even together." Katara said. Aang felt a slight pang to his heart but waited to hear more.

"Then why did you go out with him?" Toph had become really wise within the year and though she still acted like a child she was smart and in tune with everyone's feelings.

"Because I knew Zuko and I didn't stand a chance. We were polar opposites and Zuko probably didn't like me in the first place." Aang felt his heart tear at that. Sadly he kept his hopes up because he was just hoping that she would say something better next.

"I had a dream about Zuko last night. Nothing flashy or romantic but we were just sitting and talking about our mother's. He has yet to figure out where his is and I was just talking of memories but then entire day I haven't been able to get him out of my head. I know I love him, because every time I see him my heart melts but then it breaks when I see Mai come up and hug him around the waist." Katara whispered. Aang had strained to hear it and when he did his heart tore into the tiniest of pieces.

So she didn't love him...she loved Zuko. A tear trailed down Aang's face. The avatar left to go to his bedroom as the two girl finished their conversation.

"I don't want to hurt Aang though and so I won't go after him. I'll be in a better mood tomorrow and I'll live with myself. He's done so much for the world and I do love him...but only in a friendly way." Katara stood up, along with Toph, "I'm glad you listened Toph."

"Yeah, now listen to yourself." Toph said. It didn't come off as mean but as wise and intelligent. The blind girl walked off and Katara headed toward the house that was behind them the entire time. Aang had walked the same way and had forgotten they would meet up at some point.

They did as soon as they reached their doors. Aang had the tear the depressed look off his face and he noticed Katara's smile was a little strained. She walked over to him and hugged him to which he hugged back with all his strength.

"Aang, I'm sorry for how I was earlier. I just wasn't feeling well and I felt irritated with everything. Can you forgive me?' She asked. The water bender felt him nod his head and she pulled back and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"Goodnight, Aang. I love you." Katara said. She walked over to her door and opened it.

"Goodnight, Katara. I love you too." Aang whispered the last part and then headed into his bedroom and went to his bed to sleep. The avatar, bender of all four elements, tried and tired to sleep but he could not. He got up and went to Katara's room where he found her in the same state. She was sitting on the edge of her bed in her nightgown.

"Hey, can't sleep either?" Aang asked. He heard her gasp and look over at him. She gave a half smile and nodded her head. The avatar didn't blush as he sat down next to her.

"What's on your mind?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head, meaning he didn't feel like talking about it. "Are you sure?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Katara?" Aang sighed while looking away from her.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about Zuko?" His voice sounded bitter and sad. The brown haired girl removed her and placed it in her lap. She then looked to the side with a sad look.

"Because, there was nothing that would ever be done with it. I had a dream about him and just some feelings of when he and I were talking came back. Him and I wouldn't go together and I have you, the avatar." Katara tried to reassure him but he didn't take it.

"As great as having the avatar sounds, I'm not the one you love. I'm only your friend, I guess, and if I'm that then I want you to be happy...I do love you Katara but I don't own you. You're not tied here." Aang stood up and started toward the door.

"He's tied there with her, though. And I do love you...but not as much as I love him." Katara went to stand up and follow but Aang held up a hand.

"I can't do this Katara. And I hate to do this to you but you're going to have to chose who you want because I don't want to share your heart with another man. I love you but I can only do so much. When you've decided then tell me but until then, I think it's best we have a friendship." The elemental bender then walked out of the room and shut the door.

A sigh escaped Katara's lips and she laid down, curled into a ball, and fell into a restless sleep.

**Well that's the end of chapter one. I am actually pretty proud of this chapter. I'm already started on the second one and hope to finish it tonight, if not then tomorrow night. Well hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. A good morning breakfast with dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any characters**

Katara yawned and blinked as the sun leaked in through her window. She scratched her head and pulled herself up form the bed. Her sleep was clearly restless as her sheets were strewn in every direction and her nightgown was wrinkled when before she went to bed it wasn't. Of course the water bender remembered what her now ex boyfriend had told her and she still didn't know yet.

The blue eyed girl walked over to her closet to find something to wear. While idly searching through the clothing hanging there she thought about both men. Aang was an amazing boy but that was a problem. Though he was technically 113 years old he didn't quite have that wisdom yet. And he did great in a relationship but it was still awkward for him after a year. Yes, he had saved the world and did gain wisdom but relationship wise wasn't quite there.

Zuko had been after Aang for a year. Katara didn't think he was so cool then or hot but then the time when they were stuck together, he thoughts were changed. He seemed like a nice guy and then he went back on the wrong side. Of course the brown haired girl ran to be on Aang's side but she could feel the slight hesitance he gave off before starting to attack the avatar. So she knew he started to realize he was wrong. But then when he went on their side and taught the avatar that hit the point. She knew that he was great in every way...but she knew the same for Aang too.

Katara picked out a green dress to wear but did glance back at the red one. It had been given to her by Mai as a 'you saved the world' present. It had been also given to her by Zuko too. It looked like it was a fire nation dress but it didn't quite fit into them. It was her own and she hadn't worn it. Today wasn't the day to wear it either because of what her and Aang had talked about last night.

The teen girl went back to the closet and fingered the cloth. It was silky and felt extremely cool against her skin. The colors were beautifully melded together and it looked like something she would wear. But then another dress caught her eye. Slowly she moved her hand to mess with that dress. It wasn't silky but it was smooth and made of some of the most beautiful designs and looked a little dressy for her but she'd still wear it. The dress looked like something Aang would wear if he were a girl and of course it was given to her by him.

"When I decide who, I'll wear the that they gave me." Katara said to herself. She dropped her hand and stared at the dresses for a few moments before going over to get dressed.

-With Aang-

The avatar sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. The sun was pouring into his bedroom and it hurt his eyes. Aang hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because of his heartbreak. He had been tempted so many times to go back into Katara's room and ask where he had gone wrong and everything but he knew he couldn't. When she was ready to chose she said she would tell him and so he would have to wait until then. If he wasn't the right one for her then he could do nothing about it.

The avatar went to his drawers and pulled out his normal attire. Slowly he put it on without a thought. Aang knew today wasn't going to be a good one; probably for both teens. He didn't like to do this to Katara but he knew he couldn't share her heart with another man while being with her. She couldn't be selfish and expect both men to be there for her.

"Yeah, she is being selfish." Aang mumbled darkly to himself. "Why should she get two men? Aren't I enough? Apparently not." he went and sat down on his bed and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Calm down, Aang. You know she's not like that. She can't control matter's of the heart." Aang had remembered the term used when he was very very young and it made him sigh. No good feelings came to him but at least to horrible ones were gone.

The boy got off his bed and headed toward his door. Slowly he opened it and checked to see if Katara had left hers. Luckily he saw he at the end of the hall, so he would only run into her at breakfast. Maybe he could avoid that too, unless of course she had chosen. Aang headed off toward breakfast where he knew things would be awkward.

When he got there, Katara wasn't sitting with the others. When asked they said she took her breakfast with her on a walk. They all said she'd be back later and that she didn't give an explanation as to why. Aang sighed and sat down but looked at Toph to see her frowning as well.

"Aren't we going to go see Zuko today? I mean we haven't seen him in-" Sokka stopped mid sentence and slowly turned his head toward Toph who had flung a piece of food at his face. The teen boy blinked a few times and then listened as Toph giggled with a smirk and threw some more at him.

"What was that for?" He shouted out but everyone else started giggling. Sokka threw some back but Toph just moved her head to the side to dodge it. Soon an all out war of food fighting started. There were giggles everywhere along with flying and splattered piece of morning breakfast. It was an amusing sight to see them flinging food all around.

"Hey, didn't I say that were to live in a world of peace and no war?" Zuko's smug voice entered the room. The giggling stopped and they turned to face him. Sokka smiled and got up to greet their guest but then realized he had food all over him as did the other too, but Aang, using all his powers, had managed to dodge most of the food.

"Hey, I thought were going to go see you? What are you doing here?" Sokka asked. Him and Zuko had sorted out their awkwardness and were now relatively good friends. Aang wiped off his clothing and got up to greet Zuko as well. Toph stood and walked over but didn't really say anything. It was at that moment that Katara decided to return but she stopped as soon as she saw Zuko.

"Hello, Katara." Zuko called out and the air turned so thick that even a knife couldn't cut it.

"Hey Zuko." She mumbled back, a blush now on her face. Aang felt himself holding back a growl of anger. The brown haired girl turned and walked off toward the kitchen to leave her things of breakfast.

Aang turned and followed her. She would either have to tell Zuko or he would because the Fire lord had a right to know about it. They watched as the avatar left toward the kitchen as well.

"So did you bring Mai with you?" Sokka asked while looking around. Zuko laughed but shook his head.

"Her and I had a fight and I'd rather like getting away from the palace for a while." zuko and the two went and sat down but away from the mess of food.

-With Katara and Aang-

"Katara, you're going to have to tell him." Aang said while leaning against the wall beside the door. He heard his ex girlfriend sigh and turn toward him.

"Why? Maybe if he goes away everything will turn fine between us." Katara looked beside Aang but not at him. She didn't want to meet his eyes.

"That won't happen until he knows. He has every right, so either you tell him or I do." The arrow-headed boy didn't mean to sound so bitter but he couldn't help it. He had gotten her and she was slipping away.

"Fine, tell him then! I don't care." Katara whispered in hurt and anger then left the kitchen to the garden outside. She knew she shouldn't be the one hurting but she was because the poor water bender was torn between two men.

Zuko opened the door and stepped inside. The air was still thick with anger and tension but now it was tension between him and his friend. Aang glared at him while crossing his arms. The fire bender only raised a brow in wonder of what he had done. Then he listened as his friend sighed and closed his eyes.

"She loves you, ya know." Were the words that came out of Aang's lips. He hadn't quite meant for them too but it was too late to suck them back in so he acted as if that was what he wanted to say the entire time, even if that was a lie.

"Who does?" Zuko stepped closer to his best friend in wonder. He couldn't decipher if the younger boy meant Mai or Katara.

"Katara. I heard her talking to Toph about it last night. I even asked her and she said she hasn't chosen. So we're not together anymore." Aang lifted himself from the wall and opened his eyes and turned toward his close friend.

"Do you love her back? Because you do have Mai." Aang now lifted his brow and watched as Zuko turned his face to the side and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Mai only wants for the benefits of what comes with me. I'm not of love to her, only material objects and royal status." Zuko stopped and then placed his hands on the granite counter and leaned all his weight down on them.

"You didn't answer my question, though. Do you love Katara or not?" Aang stepped closer toward Zuko.

"I don't know." Zuko muttered while looking away with shame.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know!" Aang yelled at the fire bender. He saw Zuko cringe slightly but he didn't look at him.

"I had a dream about her the other night and I haven't been able to get her out of my head. So I don't know." The fire lord lifted himself from the counter and dared to look down at Aang.

"Well we'll see who really gets her." Aang growled darkly and left the kitchen. Zuko continued to stand there and a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry Aang, I truly am." Zuko whispered and headed out toward the gardens. He stopped as soon as he saw that Katara was in them too. She was sitting on a stone bench sobbing silently. The fire lord dared to go and sit down beside her.

"Are you alright, Katara?" The brown haired boy asked quietly. He watched as she shook her head.

"Aang told me already, though I know that doesn't help. Can I tell you something, though?" Zuko asked. He listened as she took a deep breath and nodded her head. She pulled it from her hands and looked at the fire bender.

"I had a dream about you a couple of nights ago." He watched as Katara's eyes got slightly wide but then went normal. "I was sitting with you in your water tribe. It was very cold but somehow we still managed to wear summer clothing. Nothing was really being said, maybe just a few words of sadness, but I couldn't figure out why we were both so sad.

"Then I heard you whisper 'mother' and you started crying. A deep sadness overwhelmed me as I whispered mother along with you. I hugged you close only to find you were missing your left arm. When I asked what happened you told me a you had lost it during battle. Then I awoke." Zuko finished. He noticed Katara wasn't crying any longer but she looked surprised and slightly frightened.

"What's wrong?" Zuko scooted closer to Katara without thinking about it.

"It's just...in the dream I had...I was missing my left arm as well and we were talking about our mothers. You couldn't find yours and I was just talking about her calmly. I wonder what it could mean." Katara then went to ponder.

"Well I have a dream interpreter at the palace. Would you like to find out?" Zuko asked. The palace wasn't very far from where the four were residing so Katara nodded her head. They both stood up and headed inside to tell the others that they were going to go to the palace. Once they got in they noticed the utter silence.

"Would you all like to come to the palace with us? Katara is in need of a dream interpreter, as am I." Zuko said. They nodded their heads and off they went. They took Appa to get there and once they were there they other three went on their own. Soon Zuko and Katara were outside a door.

"His name is Riuk and only wants one person to be with him at once, so you'll be fine out here on your own, right?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded her head but looked nervous. He said okay and headed inside the room, leaving Katara outside.

Mai was standing off to the side waiting and now was her chance to start up what would be her perfect plan.

**Well that was all on this chapter. Sorry if it's too short. The next one should be longer and if not then I guess there will just be more chapters.**


	3. Dream meanings

**Well I read all your reviews and thank you for them. I'm glad you all apperciate my story so much and I hope to keep this one going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or it's characters and blah blah blah**

Zuko walked into Riuk's room and stood there. In front of him was veils of gold, red, brown, and auburn. He heard a slightly gruff voice say enter and gently he pushed through the veils and sat down on the gold pillow that was in front of a granite table. The room was a warm brown red color that caused a slight sleepiness to fall over the the lord but he kept awake.

"What an honor to have the lord of fire in here to grace me with his presence, oh how I do cherish this moment." The old man said while bowing slightly. He wasn't frail but slightly large and had a long beard like Zuko's uncle and had some of the wisest eyes the lord had ever seen. "You've never come to me before asking of the meaning of a dream. What could have brought you to me today?"

"I had a dream of a friend and found out she had a dream of me as well. We're worried of what they could mean. She's outside waiting to come in after I am done." Zuko replied with a slight smile. It was such a calming room.

"Well please, do not refrain from informing me of what you dreamt. Names aren't too important unless they are universal, say uncle or aunt or maybe even father. Things like that are quite important to the interpretation." Riuk smiled while placing his hands on the table. There was a triangle in front of him that was melded into the table and he touched his index fingers and thumbs together to place the triangle in the circle of his hands.

"Well I was with her at her water tribe." Zuko started and watched as the dream man closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Her tribe is on ice but some how we were still wearing our summer clothing." The man breathed out and amazingly enough it seemed the room got colder but was still slightly warm. " We were talking but I couldn't tell what. We were both sad and at first I didn't know why and then she whispered mother and started to cry and then I whispered mother along with her." Zuko paused and watched as the man hissed in pain. It was very odd but Zuko trusted the man. "Then when I went to hug her she was missing her left arm." The man's left arm went limp but kept the circle. "She said she lost it in battle. Then I awoke."

The man slowly blinked open his eyes and shivered a little and shook his arm to wake it up. The room seemed to fill with warmth but it was sad as well as the man looked at his Fire Lord with a deep regret in his eyes but something else. Zuko couldn't wait to figure out what the dream meant.

"Well to get the first part of your dream is to figure out the ice. To dream of ice means that much distress will come to you and that evil-minded people will want to come between you and your current work." Riuk started. It wasn't a good start but Zuko regained some hope when the man smiled.

"But to hold your mother in conversation or speak of her is a good omen and that you will get good news from interests you have been anxious over." Zuko had to smile at that as well but it fell along with the old man's who sighed and hated to give the bad news. "But to dream that one you know has lost an arm means that she shall have a separation from her loved one and t will be hard upon her."

"Do you know who breaks up her and her loved one?" Zuko asked, slightly anxious. The old man smiled a small smile and shook his head.

"That is the news that you're anxious over and soon you shall receive good news about it. I can help you no more with your dream. It would be a good time to send in your friend." Riuk said. Zuko sighed and nodded his head. He stood and went for the door.

-Outside with Katara going back to right when Zuko goes into the door-

The water bender leaned against the wall beside the door and waited. She hadn't any idea how long it would be before he came out but it would be a while. Hopefully he could give her some good news on what he learned about and it would help with her own dream.

"Hello, Katara." Mai stepped out from no where, making the girl jump. Slowly Katara turned with a strained smile to Zuko's girlfriend.

"Hello, Mai. I didn't know you were out here. Zuko's in with the dream interpreter so he'll be a while." Katara said awkwardly. Mai smiled, laughed, and shook her head.

"I didn't want to talk to him today. I am quite glad to be talking to you, who I wanted to talk to in the first place." Mai stepped closer to the brown haired teen, who realized she was against the wall, so she couldn't scoot away.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Katara breathed out while trying to think of a way to get around Mai but the woman some how blocked her entire path. That's when the teen noticed the older woman's eyes turned dark.

"You're not going to take Zuko away from me. It took a while for him to come back and fully trust me and it took a hell of a lot to gain that." Mai light a fire on her finger and smirked as Katara glanced at it with slightly worried eyes. "A little whorish teen won't take that away from someone worthy like me."

"Excuse me? A whorish teen? How in the world am I a whorish teen?" Katara sneered at Mai and stepped forward. Mai took a step back.

"Because you want two men at once." Mai smirked as Katara snarled slightly at the woman. The blue eyed girl stepped forward more and Mai stepped back. The older woman let the fire on her finger die and she took a look of distress upon her face.

"Katara? Mai? What's going on?" Zuko emerged from the room to see Mai looking scared while facing Katara. The older woman ran over and hugged Zuko while feigning tears of distress and fear.

"I don't know! I just came to say hello to Katara over here and she started yelling at me and calling me a whore." Mai wailed while clinging to her boyfriend. Zuko cast a confused and slightly angry look at Katara.

"I called _you_ a whore? I think you've got it backward, you material princess! I am pretty sure you called me the whorish teen, wanting two men at once!" Katara yelled. Zuko pulled Mai off him and looked to both women.

"I don't know who said what but how about you both stay away from each other. Katara, Riuk is ready for you. Mai, why don't you go get some tea while I wait for Katara to come out with news about her dream?" Zuko suggested. Mai nodded her head and left while Katara went into the room that the fire bender had just been in.

"Please, come and sit, dear. The Fire Lord told me you were wanting to figure out your dream." Katara pushed past the veils and sat down on a gold pillow. The man was already in the same position that he was before.

"You may start your dream at any moment." Riuk stated with his eyes closed. Katara took in a breath and nodded her head.

"The first thing I remember is he and I were sitting in a nice room but with dark color and fancy decorations. We were sitting on soft cushioned bench like seats. It was a warm dark red color we were in. He started talking about his mother and how he hasn't found her yet." The old man Riuk made an ah sound but nothing more. "Then once he finished I started to talk about mine and all the memories we created together. Then right before the dream ended I somehow lost my arm and was in pain and sadness."

The man fixed himself up right and smiled sadly at Katara. She knew some bad news was coming but she was prepared.

"I do have good news and I guess I'll give it first when it shows up. The news you're anxious about will be given to you because to talk of your mother means that. But then there is losing the arm. That means you will have separation from your loved one. It will be hard on you." Riuk finished. Katara sat in thought for a while and then looked up.

"Which one is the one for me?" She knew he knew what she was talking about. He gave a laugh lightly and looked her straight in the eye.

"Listen to yourself, Katara, and you'll find the answer...as painful as it may be." He sounded like Toph when Katara told her of her dream. What surprised her a little was that he knew her name. She got up with a small smile and left the room.

"So what happened?" Zuko asked when she came out.

"The lost arm means separation from a loved one and that it will be painful but the news I'm anxious about will soon be answered." Katara sighed.

"I do have to wonder who it is will be separated." Zuko said and he watched as Katara turned away from him with sadness.

"I know who will have to be separated." Katara then headed off toward the palace. "I need to find Aang."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope it answered a few questions. I'm not near done because Mai's plan still isn't done. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks once again for all your chapters before.**


	4. The start of Mai's plan

**Hey, well sorry it didn't update within the day. I've got carpel tunnel and have to wear this thing on my wrist so I type slow and well...that's why I didn't update as quickly as I did the other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- You know the usual, don't own anything but this story**

Katara headed into the palace to search for Aang and tell him that her dream was interpreted and he would have his answer tomorrow but as soon as the teen entered through the doors she realized that she hadn't a clue where they had headed off to.

The palace doors shut loudly behind her and left an echo through the empty hallway. Katara couldn't figure out why it was so empty but it was too eerie of a silence. The blue eyed teen kept focus on everything around her as to make sure she didn't get attacked unaware of anything.

"Hello once again, Katara." A voice whispered behind her but when she turned there was no one. Suddenly she fell to the ground and when she looked up she saw Mai over her cackling. The older woman leaned down over her on one knee and lit her hand on fire.

"I told you," She brought her hand closer to Katara's face. "That a little whorish teen wasn't going to take this away from me. Just because you 'helped' save the world doesn't mean that you can beat someone like me." the woman stood up and made a motion with her hand and a few men came out from behind the curtains draped form the roof.

The brown haired girl lifted herself from the ground while looking at the men in front of her. They were much older than Mai and herself, and Katara could only wonder why they were helping the woman standing in front of her. Of course, the 15 year old girl knew that just because the fire lord had been defeated did not mean that the world was free of evil and greed. There would always be that somewhere in every place.

"Now I'm going to get rid of you for good so you can't have the chance to interfere with me and my Zuko ever again." The black haired woman smirked and the three men beside her lit their hands. Sadly Katara had no water with her or near her and could only think of trying to use any moister in the air but in a fire nation that was little to none.

Luckily there was a tad bit in the air that Katara could suck into her powers but it wasn't nearly enough. Soon she was feeling hits of fire left and right and could already feel the burning scars on her body. A hiss would escape her lips as she tried to fend off the men but she couldn't. Mai of course was off to the side just watching.

"Trying is just going to make it more painful." Mai laughed and walked a little closer but not too much. Then all heard the large doors opening and Mai gasped and ran and shoved the men off Katara and was sitting beside her gasping and crying fake tears.

"What happened?" The fire lord ran to Katara's side and looked her over. There was a deep scar across her arm and a still bubbling wound on her leg. A few small scratches here and there were on her face and blood was seeping form her stomach. The teen was just barely conscious.

"These terrible men started to attack Katara and I had to run and fend them off. She doesn't look good at all Zuko! We need to get her help!" Mai cried out while gasping. Zuko quickly picked up Katara and ran toward the healing room, with Mai behind him. Soon they reached it and Zuko ran in, telling Mai to wait outside for him. Grumbling, she obliged to his request.

"She was attacked! We need to tend to her now!" Zuko yelled. All the medics realized it was him and ran over quickly. They took the girl from his arms and set her on an empty bed. Five medics were crowed around her, Bandaging her wounds and there was a water healer, healing the one bubbling wound to the best of her abilities. After about 15 minutes they dispersed and told Zuko that she was sleeping and he could come back in a while when she awoke.

The fire lord walked out of the room and saw Mai standing there, waiting for him. He could have sworn that before he walked out she had been smirking a dark smirk but it changed quicker than he could blink his eye and she had tears and was looking distressed.

"Is she going to be okay, Zuko-baby?" Mai cooed out his name. He had to hold back a sneer because he had always hated that nickname.

"As best as she'll ever be. Do you know who it was that attacked her?" The fire bender asked his current girlfriend. She shook her head and ran over and hugged him.

"I tried my best to see who they were but they wore the battle mask and I didn't know at all. All I saw was Katara being ambushed by those horrible men. Oh it was such a terrible sight." Mai let tears trail down her face but Zuko didn't bother with them. He knew that it was much worse for Katara and she would have scars that would never heal from it.

"Well I'm going to wait until she wakes up. So why don't you go get a massage or something?" Zuko suggested gently while pushing her off. He looked at Mai's face and she looked hurt and upset.

"You're always wanting to spend time with her! You send me off while you're with her! Why can't you spend time with me?" Mai yelled. Zuko looked at her with an astonished and angry face.

"Why do you have to be so selfish! My friend in their just got attacked and you're hear wanting me to spend time with you?! Are you kidding me? Go away! I'm waiting with Katara! Do what you want, I don't care but you're not going to hang around here!" Zuko turned on his heel and went into the medical room to sit and wait for Katara to awake. Mai sneered and walked off.

Zuko walked over and noticed that Katara was awake, but sleepy as well. He thought it was a amazing she was even being able to keep her eyes open. The fire lord quietly took a seat beside her and looked at her bandages. There was one covering most of her arm and one covering her entire thigh. Then there were small ones that covered small wounds on her face. He could only image the size of the bandage on her stomach.

"Hey." Katara said quietly. He smiled a soft smile toward her and she returned the gesture.

"Hey. I'm amazed you managing to stay awake." Zuko said and at that moment a nurse walked past and he gently grabbed her arm to stop her. She turned with a smile toward him.

"Yes, what is it you need my lord?" The lady asked. She was older than Zuko himself and seemed nice.

"I was wondering if you could get everyone to find my friends Toph, Aang, and Sokka." The nurse nodded her head and went off. Then Zuko turned back to Katara.

"Do you know who it was that attacked you?" He needed to get to the bottom of this. A horrible feeling was in his gut because of this. Somehow the fire lord felt it was his fault for leaving her alone.

"Yeah...It was Mai." Katara sighed and closed her eyes. Talking wasn't easy for her at the moment.

"How do you know it was her?" Zuko wasn't getting angry but he was surprised at her accusation. It didn't seem far fetched though.

"She was there leading the entire thing. She said I wouldn't get in her way this time. Then three men attacked me while she stood by and watched." The hurt girl said quietly. This turned the fire lord confused.

"But she was by your side when I walked in." The brown haired boy stated. Katara shook her head and coughed slightly.

"No, she saw the door open and butted in to make it look like she was the hero. She keeps saying I'm going to steal you." Katara said. "I need to tell you something, Zuko."

"Alright, I'm listening." He listened intently to her because she was so quiet.

"I figured out who I belong with." he nodded his head to confirm he heard her. "I figured out it's-" All of a sudden the hospital door opened and in burst the trio, who went over to Katara's side. Both Zuko and Katara looked a little disappointed at the blue eyed teen not being able to finish.

"Katara, are you okay?" Sokka asked and looked her over. They all sat down beside her bed side and looked worried.

"So, did you figure out who did this?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, we did. It was Mai. I'm going to go tell the guards right now." Zuko got up and went off to tell a guard to search the entire palace with others for Mai. While he was gone Aang decided to talk.

"See, Katara, if you go with him this is what will happen. I wouldn't let this happen to you. It hasn't happened to you until now since last year. What does that say?" Aang said. Sokka and Toph got up and stood by the door.

"It was a mistake. He didn't mean to. He's only human and didn't even know it was going to happen." Katara looked away from Aang's angry desperate gaze.

"So I'm not human, now? Fine, Katara! Go with him and end up dead like millions of others!" Aang quietly yelled. Katara turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"You aren't the only one suffering Aang! I'm stuck between two of the greatest men I've ever met and don't want to hurt either one of you!" Katara quietly yelled back. The tears were threatening to run down her face.

"You'll hurt me more because I had you first!" Aang replied, tears in his eyes now.

"You can't hold that over my head! And you don't know if that's true. Zuko could get hurt just as much by it! And I know choosing one or the other I will be giving up some things but you can't hold your pain over my head because then I'll chose for the wrong reasons!" Tears then ran down her face and she looked away quickly. Aang didn't reply because he knew what she said was right.

He got up and left her bedside. He pushed past Toph and went off in an angry manner. Toph and Sokka walked back over along with Zuko. It was silent around Katara's bedside until Toph decided to speak up.

"I told you to listen to yourself, not others. Deep down you know which path is right for you, Katara. Now is the time to choose...left or right?" Toph then motioned for all of them to leave and that they did. Katara went into a deep sleep under the watchful eye of the medics and nurses.

-With Aang-

The avatar stormed through the halls and bumped into someone. Looking up he noticed it was Mai. She sent him a sweet smile and he sneered at her. Then it came to him. Maybe if he took her out and showed Katara he would always protect her then she would choose him.

"I know what you did to Katara. You're being hunted by all the guards but I think I'm going to take you to her." Then Aang summoned all his powers and fought Mai. It was fire against the four elements and she didn't hold up well. Quickly she was passed out and he lifted her with air and slowly guided it toward the hospital room. As he reached it he opened the doors and gasped at what was happening. He dropped Mai in a corner and earthed her and then stood beside Zuko who was facing about 10 of his people against him. They were after Katara and her death.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I bet you thought that's all Mai had to give but nope! Well I hope you enjoyed it. And Thank you once again for all the reviewing. **


	5. Time stands still for romantic bliss

**Disclaimer: I do now own any Avatar characters or the show.**

Aang took a stance beside Zuko and prepared to fight. Quickly fire was flying and punches were being thrown. It took no time for Sokka and Toph to hurry in. The blind girl must have felt the vibrations, grabbed Sokka, and run to the hospital room. The men who were fighting the four of them were rather well in fighting and it took quite a while to finish them off. None of them were killed but they were all quickly arrested and taken off to the prison without trial. Aang released Mai and they took her away. All of them gathered around Katara to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, I promise." The water bender had to assure them for the umpteenth time. Toph patted Katara's hand and Sokka rubbed her hair before they both left. Aang and Zuko sat on opposite sides of the bed, facing the woman they loved.

"Thank you both so much for doing what you did." Katara gently took Aang's hand and clasped it between her own. "Thank you for finding Mai and taking her down. I was afraid she would attack me again but you stopped her." Then Katara took Zuko's hand between her own. "Thank you for stopping those men from killing me."

"You're welcome, Katara." Zuko said and Aang nodded his head.

"It was no problem, Katara." Aang said.

"Still, thank you both." Katara turned to Zuko. "May I speak with Aang alone for a bit, Zuko?" The Lord nodded his head and left the room. Then Katara turned to Aang who had his head hung slightly.

"So you've chosen him." Aang stated and Katara nodded her head, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Aang. I just can't give back the feelings you have for me. Our relationship…it's always been a bit awkward and even after a year I still feel that, even though we shouldn't. I feel like more of a caring mother than a girlfriend to you anymore. I don't love you in the way you want me to and I am sorry." Katara watched as Aang nodded his head. He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I understand Katara and I'm sorry I held what I did over your head. You've got the right to chose who you want to be with and who you love. I won't lie, I wish it were me you loved more but it's not and I can't change that. But I am glad that you gave us a try and I'm sorry it didn't work out." Aang's voice was calm and he seemed collected. Katara leaned up from her bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and they hugged. Aang left in peace and saw Zuko waited.

"Take good care of her, please. You're very lucky." Aang smiled briefly at Zuko and walked off. With slightly wide eyes, Zuko walked into the hospital room, surprised she had chosen him. The fire lord sat down beside her bed and she smiled at him.

"Why'd you choose me?"

"It was no contest. With Aang I feel I have to take care of him and the romance wasn't really there. You know how to take care of yourself. Well even better you know how to take care of more than just yourself and you aren't as selfish as Aang is. You don't expect to be handed the world on a platter." Katara explained. Zuko looked to the side, remembering something from long ago.

"I used to be like that, though. I used to believe I deserved it all, that the world was to give me what I wanted because I was a prince." A smile drifted onto his lips as he thought more. "But Uncle taught me otherwise. His humble attitude made me see that I was no different than others. While I was unique, I was above no one else. If it weren't for Uncle I couldn't rule my country in peace."

"Your Uncle is a wonderful man and helped raise you into a wonderful man as well, which is why I chose you. You're a wonderful man." Katara placed her hand atop his gently and smiled. "Thank you, Zuko."

"For what?"

"For choosing me."

"There was no contest there." Zuko laughed lightly and a smile lit Katara's features. The two continued to sit there silently in their bliss of fresh romance. Their friends could wait to find out about the two later, but for right then, their own time seemed to stand still and wait for them.

Oh my! I'm so sorry for not continuing this story a long time ago but here it is now. I hope you enjoyed the ending. I know it seemed short and it was but I kind of forgot what I had planned for the story before.


	6. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or the characters**

"It's okay Katara, you want this." Toph reassured the girl. "I can feel how much you're shaking."

"I know, it will be okay…but what if he backs out?" Katara voice shook a little as she sat in the chair. She was wearing an extravagant dress that bore the fire nation colors. Her hair was pinned up in a lovely, intricate bun.

"I don't think Zuko will be getting cold feet. He's been waiting for this for a long time but he didn't want to put it on you too soon. He couldn't be more excited." Toph placed a hand on her water bending friend's shoulder. "He won't leave you, I promise."

"You're right. Everything will turn out fine." Katara stood up and gently hugged the earth bender. "Thank you Toph."

"Now, everyone is waiting for you. All you have to do is walk through the curtain and smile; the rest will be done for you." Toph spoke with firmness and Katara nodded her head to her old friend. The war had been done with for four years. Zuko had finally asked Katara to be the Fire Lady and she agreed whole-heartedly.

Slowly Katara made her way to the door of the room she had been getting ready in. She stood right behind the curtain, trying to calm her breathing, while Toph hurried out to be with the crowd that was waiting for the Fire Lady to appear from behind the curtain. With sure steps, the water bender stepped out into the open balcony, only to hear cheers from every angle. Katara's smile was bright and soon the crowd died down when one of the Fire Council stood beside her. He gently pushed down on her shoulder and she kneeled, waiting.

"I now present to you Katara, of the Water Tribe, as the new Fire Lady!" A crown was gently placed upon Katara's head and she moved from her kneeling position. From the corner of her eye she saw Zuko come to stand beside her as the cheers of the crowd erupted. After it all died down the two of the walked back through the curtain and to a private room in which they had invited Katara's father and their close friends.

"Oh, Katara! I'm so proud of you." Hakoda hugged his daughter fiercely and moved aside so Sokka could talk to her. Two years after the war, Hakoda retired from the position of Chief and gave it to his son, Sokka, to uphold.

"Katara, you're going to be an amazing Fire Lady." Sokka hugged his sister and pulled back with a smile. "Just warn all of us when you are going to have a kid. A little Zuko or Katara running amuck…what a disaster it would cause." Katara lightly smacked her brother but laughed too. He moved as well so that Toph could talk to her as well.

"I told you he wouldn't back out." The two gently hugged and Toph went to go talk to the others. Behind her was Aang, waiting patiently. The silence between the two was slightly awkward for a second but then a smile burst onto Aang's face and he hugged Katara.

"Congratulations Katara!" Katara hugged the Avatar back fiercely, a smile filling her features. "You're going to be the best Fire Lady the world has ever seen."

"Thank you Aang." Katara pulled back from him and they smiled at each other. The tension that used to be between them was gone and a great friendship had developed. The two quickly went over to the others and they all toasted to a new beginning and laughter soon followed with stores of the past. It took no time at all for the group to fall into their familiar roles as Mother Katara, Cocky Zuko, Comedian Sokka, Dictator Toph, and peace-keeper Aang, and Uncle Iroh and Hakoda watched as their once separate families became whole.


End file.
